The invasion
by FireDragonXaya
Summary: Triple X: Steve Stasiak and Jared Styles are up against more than they can chew at the moment see what happens this is my first one so read and enjoy it gets better and reviews plz i beg for reviews lmao gets down on her knees and prays like HBK
1. Triple X

copyright:I own shit lmao um except for the name of a move the impale

Triple X

1-2-3 the referee counted the three and that chalked up another win for the members of Triple X Jared "The Whole Fucking Show" Styles, Steve "The Bull" Stasiak and Ashley mizzaro making that their third consecutive victory over Rated RKO in three weeks. Steve grabbed the mic_,"listen here boys that's it we did it again we beat Rated RKO and this Sunday at survivor series were gonna do it again"_ Jared takes his own mic _"Orton, Edge we just kicked your asses again is that sad or what…. Do tell if you got a plan….for this Sunday? You might want to set it or else triple X is gonna make it one more time **GAME, SET, MATCH! ..."**_

Back in the locker room Ashley, Jared and Steve were talking _"man, did you see my Stasiak bomb on Edge? Haha, boom idiot went down by the way nice JKO there on randy, Jared"_ Steve said with excitement in his eyes. _"Yea"_ Jared said _"I can't wait until this Sunday (he laughs) Edge and Orton are ours to slap around for a few"._ Ashley gets up and says _"guys I got to go to do something"_ as she leaves _"alright"_ says the guys. The remaining two members of triple X continue to talk for awhile all the sudden there is a knock at their dressing room door Steve, being the closest, answers it "_yo what can we do fo…….woah…….. _(Maria stands in the doorway looking scared and all Steve can do is oogle over her) _"Um triple X I have been asked to come and get you there has been an accident"……._

_"Welcome to the pay per view I'm Jim Ross, along side Jerry "the king" Lawler bringing you all the raw action from the joint pay per view survivor series. And what a show we got tonight team Raw vs. team Smackdown and also Triple X vs. Rated RKO and as we understand it king Ashley will not be here tonight because of a backstage attack that happened after last weeks Raw and the top suspects I have got to say look to be Edge and Randy orton." "I would have to agree with you JR, I can't believe that they would attack a woman but then again I wouldn't put it past them you've seen their past actions" "that is true king I wouldn't want to believe it either but we both know damn good and well what Rated RKO is capable of."_

**You think you know me** …….. **(Rated RKO'S music hits and here comes Edge and Orton)**

**Half the crowd boo's half cheers**

**(Edge grabs a mic)** _"Now listen here everyone, AND to you triple X we didn……_ **(Triple X'S music hits the place and the crowd erupts) triple x's music is the beat to no sleep till Brooklyn by the beastie boys**.

_"Oh man JR here we go Triple X isn't playing around tonight" said an enthusiastic king "indeed not king and just look how mad those two men are I would sure hate to be Rated RKO at this moment."_ **(Jared and Steve both have mic's)** _"Edge, Orton there is only one way I know how to put it you two are assholes…"_ **says Jared furious into his mic.** _"Yea I mean we knew you banged each other up…but women?"_ **says Steve with a small laugh.** _"Normally I would make a joke right about now about you two dumbasses but I'm too pissed so all I got to say is lets get this match started"_ yelled Jared.

**the match started off with Orton and Stasiak trading blows in the center of the ring Randy threw Steve to the Ropes and went for the dropkick Steve, ducked under orton, kept running and did a powerful clothesline to Edge sending him flying off the apron to the arena floor by the time Steve turned around randy was ready and Steve met headlong with the RKO, **_"The RKO The RKO this could already be it!"_ **the pin 1- 2- and a kick out Randy continued to pound Steve until randy went to throw Steve to the ropes, Steve swung the momentum and threw randy to the ropes who caught an unfortunate Edge who was just climbing up knocking him to the floor once again, Randy ran at Steve** _"OH MY GOD KING THE IMPALE, THE IMPALE" _**Steve's modified version of the impact spinebuster Steve bounced up, walked over and tagged in "the whole fucking show"** _"and here comes Styles JR, I want to see what he has in store for these two" "I do as well king this has been one hell of a match and its not over yet" _**Steve walked over to the ropes and did a plancha launching himself over onto a recovering (edge hmm poor edge and to think I like the guy) inside the ring styles was taking it to Orton giving him lefts and rights and all sorts of submissions finally the ground and pound maneuver Jared used to be a member of the UFC the ref finally got edge and Steve back to their respective corners and the match continued near the end of the match Rated RKO took it upon themselves to cheat like always… and pushed styles into the ref knocking the ref out leaving mayhem to follow … Edge came in at the same time as Steve delivering a spear to Steve getting up and turning around only to receive a JKO Jared's finisher for his troubles then randy was about to take the chair to Jared and ……**

_……"OH MY GOD JR THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT" "WHAT THE HELL?"…..._

what the hell happend? find out later on in the next chapter


	2. TNA invasion

_**

* * *

TNA INVASION**_

* * *

_copywright: i own nothing but the ideas in my deranged head lovin it bwahahahahahahaha btw thanx chainz for the review love you hunnny (mwa)

* * *

_

_"JR what's going on this isn't supposed to happen"_ **said king** _"well aren't you the brain tonight king this is never supposed to happen, unless of course you count when the Undertaker comes to the ring."_ **The lights come back on and there is TNA'S Raven and Abyss Standing in the middle of the ring Raven has a chair wrapped in barbed wire and Abyss has his black bag**_"Oh my that's TNA'S Raven and the monster Abyss" but this is …this is a WWE pay per view what the heck are they doing here?"_** said JR with anger and wonder in his voice at the same time. **_"  
Well isn't it obvious JR their here to cause trouble and ruin the pay per view"_** said king looking on with a deranged look on his face**_"Go raw get them beat 'em up"_** as Edge ran for Raven and met **_smack _**with a barbed steel chair to the face. Randy on the other hand was trying and not succeeding to fend off the monster that is Abyss, Abyss laughed at the failed attempts and smacked randy in the face with the black bag knocking the exhausted "legend killer" out cold**_"Oh my lord I can only wonder what's in that bag that Abyss holds in his monstrous hands" "maybe bricks JR?"_ **by this time Triple X was up and moving but Raven and Abyss had other plans Raven smacked Steve and Jared back down while Abyss emptied the contents of the bag over the ring.** _"Oh…..my……god King thousands of thumbtacks and Abyss is strewing them all over the ring I can only imagine what he is planning to do with them" "I don't know about you JR but I don't have to imagine I know what he is going to do I can feel it!"_

**Abyss then picked up Steve threw him to the ropes and administered the black hole slam to the former 13 time world champion onto the tacks, raven picked up Jared smacked him in the face with the chair again sent him flying into abyss who back body dropped him onto the thumbtacks and a motionless Stasiak. Then with a final smack of the chair laid out an again recovering bloody Edge. (Man Edge has had a hard night wouldn't you say?)**_"And oh my Edge has been busted open by that steel chair wrapped in barb wire" "usually I'd say this is great JR but these are TNA guys and they are taking out our main superstars this isn't right"_ **Abyss turned around and met randy who was up and moving, barely, and tried to deliver an RKO to the monster only to find himself thrown onto Stasiak, Styles and the remaining tacks **_"this is and upset king, Rated RKO and Triple X have been decimated by these two superstars from TNA this is wrong, this is bad this is just….just…well it's just sick" "I wont disagree there JR this sucks"_ **(Raven Grabs a mic)**_"look here me and Abyss? We just took out your best Jared styles who's roots fall in TNA and a former 8 time TNA world champion and a former 6 time WWE champion, Steve Stasiak another one of TNA'S former prodigies a former 11 time TNA world champ and former 13 time WWE world heavyweight champ, then there's Edge the R rated superstar what's that stand for Abyss? rated "R" for retarded? Hmm anyways….he's a former 4 time WWE champ and 12 time tag champ, then there is the oh so great "legend killer" randy orton the YOUNGEST world champion EVER who cares its not about raven…its not about abyss so it doesn't matter the fact is me and Abyss have come to destroy WWE single handedly and after this showing? That's not gonna be to hard"_ **(throws the mic onto the four bloody bashed men)**_ "This is certainly not what we expected tonight King Jared styles Steve Stasiak,Edge and Orton have been left in a blood bath tonight and here come the EMT'S please help these men battered bloodied and bruised these four men are down and out what a way to end this match that was a bad and barren brutal assault" "JR what Abyss and Raven did tonight…..well I wont be able to sleep I think I'm going to have nightmares about this tonight and for alot of nights "...

* * *

_

will Triple X overcome these monsters?

will Edge ever get up?

and will King get over the nightmares he so devilishly wishes he could trade for dreams of puppies any day...

find out in chapter 3 haha i leave ya hangin sorry lmao


	3. Small favors

**Small favors**

**copywrite: again megan is so poor she cant own shit but if i could i would own the rights to kane and jeff hardy and here is a message to my baby i love you joshy my sweetie thanx for the reviews and thanx to i love zigzag also keep it real girl**

* * *

**The night was Friday, the beginning of Friday night Smackdown _"Welcome to Friday night Smackdown I'm Michael Cole alongside my broadcast partner John Bradshaw Layfield and JBL what a show we have tonight" "I wont argue Cole but do me a favor" "yea what's that?" "SHUT YOUR MOUTH" _screamed JBL all the sudden the lights went from normal to black _"the lights just went out maybe it's the undertaker" "I don't thinks so Cole"_ (Raven and Abyss come on the titantron)_ "Hello Smackdown how is everyone in this piece is crap arena tonight?"_ (Crowds boo them like crazy)_ "Oh no JBL that's Raven from TNA with Abyss they were at survivor series last Sunday remember? They single handedly dismantled Triple X and Rated RKO" "I'm not stupid you sissy I know I was right there with you I remember!" _(Raven begins to speak again and everyone shuts up) _"Tonight we bless Smackdown with a visit from two of TNA'S best superstars Abyss and me_ (more boo's) _and well we met a superstar in the back who wasn't so pleased to see us here so we…."invited" her to join us out here on the roof please Abyss show our viewers who decided to join us out here …._**

**(The camera turns and it shows Abyss holding Michelle McCool by the throat over the side of the building)_ "OH MY GOD THAT'S MICHELLE MCCOOL JBL, AND ABYSS IS HANGING HER OVER THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING THIS IS NOT GOOD" "WELL NO DUH PANSY IT AINT GOOD THIS STUPID MONSTER IS THREATING TO THROW ONE OF OUR DIVAS FROM A BUILDING"_ (Raven spoke)_ "listen we want an answer to a question …..Is the world champion here tonight?" "ANSWER ME… IS BATISTA HERE….._ (No one answers)_ "Fine Abyss show our guest how fast someone can hit the ground from this height, drop her"_ (Abyss was about to drop her when something or rather someone came rushing on screen)_ "I knew he would show its Batista, Cole and he is taking out those lousy bastards"_ Batista rushed past Raven, grabbed Michelle and pulled her to safety and started to beat on Abyss then ran and clotheslined Raven_ "and Batista taking the invaders out from TNA"_ said Cole with excitement, that's when Batista turned around and got slammed in the face with a chair by a waiting Abyss _"and oh my its over Batista is down here it comes I can feel it"_ (Raven has a mic again)_ "Batista nice_…..(he pants)_ of you….to show …..Abyss show HIM how it is getting thrown from a building"_ abyss grabs Batista by the throat, picks him up and begins to carry him towards the edge of the 80 foot roof. _"Oh crap Cole here goes our champ someone help him he is gonna get thrown from a building dammit!!!" _(Then someone else rushes on screen)_ "that's …. That's Rated RKO from raw they are here on Smackdown? … tonight?" "I have a better question for you JBL how the heck are they standing let alone moving after that brutal attack last Sunday at survivor series?" "how am I to know and further more who the hell cares Michael they are taking out the TNA idiots" _indeed they were Randy and Edge were beating the holy hell out of Abyss and Raven when they rushed on screen Raven turned and Edge speared him randy ran for Abyss and picked up the chair that had been used on Batista a few minutes before and he whacked abyss in the back of the head causing the monster to drop Batista but not go down, Batista got up slowly saw a pipe, grabbed it and joined randy in kicking Abyss's oversized ass while Edge beat the hell out of Raven with pieces of various stuff he found over the rooftop while Michelle stood back looking horrified at the abuse and mutilation happening in front of her, At the end of it Edge knocked Raven to the edge and dropkicked him off and looked over to the other side and saw Abyss still fighting back and thought _"man what the fuck is it going to take to get this large bastard down" _he looked around, seeing nothing he said _"oh fuck it" _and ran to join Randy and Dave take down the monster. When he joined them he saw the pipe Batista used earlier he picked it up and looked right at Abyss's backside and thought _"OH SHIT"_ for at that moment Abyss had changed the momentum and grabbed the legend killer and the animal for a double chokeslam Abyss's intent was already known (throw them all from the building) Edge thought quickly and slammed the pipe straight into the middle of Abyss's broad back Abyss dropped the two men who quickly recovered and grabbed Abyss by the hair as Edge grabbed him by the vest they all heaved as hard as they could and Abyss flew over the side screaming as he fell Randy, Edge and Batista looked at each other then Batista said _"god damn thanks guys that was about to be hell for me for sure"_ Randy and Edge looked at each other before looking back at Dave and saying together_ "meh….small favors"_ they then left (Edge and Randy are bandaged from hell from SS still) Batisa took his arms around a somewhat shocked scared Michelle McCool and took her back into the building...**

**

* * *

dont ask lmao i dont know what happend to the rest of the night i had this going for awhile and to keep the night going after that woulda ruined it ... **

chapter 4...includes a stop on smackdown for the Tag team of Extream ...and its not the hardyz either lmao

and damn ppl plz reviews reviews lmao plz im still beggin btw


End file.
